


fight me (fuck me)

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: "Fu- fuck me!" Where Draco messes up while trying to say "Fight me" and "Fuck you" simultaneously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea: Imagine that your OTP of mortal enemies are fighting furiously and Person A is trying to scream “fuck you” and “fight me” at the same time and ends up screaming “fuck me” really loud at Person B in front of all of their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Person B goes “why not” and kisses A.  
> From: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150725652209/imagine-that-your-otp-of-mortal-enemies-are  
> Sorry for not posting more often!

Perhaps today is the day Harry will finally fight the infamous Draco Malfoy. Don't get him wrong- he doesn't want anything to do with him, but he finds himself in the Great Hall, glaring at Draco the same way he did years ago.

“Stop, Draco!” Pansy tries to grab his arm and pull him back, but only succeeds in clawing at his arm. “It's not worth it.”

Draco ignores her, his eyes trained only on Harry. His hand is in the folds of his robe, gripping his wand. “Stop following me, Potter.”

“I'm _not_ following you, Malfoy.” Harry says, and for the most part, it's true. He has only...followed him a few times, just to make sure he wasn't up to something.

“Then why do I always see you everywhere?” Draco says, his mouth curling up in bitter amusement. “Why the fuck won't you leave me alone?”

Harry blinks, confused, because he _has_ been leaving him alone. It's just... his eyes always drift to Draco. It was a habit he never bothered to get rid of. “Sorry?”

But Draco wasn't even listening anymore; his face was so red that Harry contemplates leaving before he explodes.

“Fu-!”

Harry braces himself for an insult from Draco- yet another one today.

“Fuck me!”

And after one beat of silence, the panic is evident on Draco's face. His face is now red for an entirely different reason.

“Um- sorry, I didn't mean-”

“ _Well_ , that changes things.” Harry says, a Cheshire grin on his face. “I think...I'd take you up on that offer, Malfoy.” He closes the distance between them before Draco can react.

And surprisingly, Draco doesn't pull away. He kisses him back, and it's evident at that point that he wanted this as much as Harry did.

“Do you wanna go...somewhere else?” Harry whispers against Draco's ear. “We have an audience.”

Draco startles. He glances at the people surrounding them. Then, he stops and glares at Pansy. “Don't you dare...” He begins, looking at the camera in her hand.

“Oh, no. Don't worry. Blaise already has photos.” She pauses. “So does everyone...else.”

He looks at her in shock, but the arm around his waist brings him back to reality. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

“Yeah. Let's.” He allows himself a small smile.

Harry is glad he wasn't looking for a fight today.

 


End file.
